This is what happens when Tadase gets drunk
by Kuro.Solstice xxxx Ao.Eclipse
Summary: Yoru replaces bottle water with vodka, and Tadase ends up drinking it, and he gets drunk from chugging the whole bottle! Yoru hides a camera in Amu's closet, facing the bed and Tadase comes in and starts to do dirty things to her. Warning: Lemon. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi… This is just something that kind of came up when I read a review on a Tadamu story. About how he could get drunk and have it be videotaped. Well. I felt like acting on it, because I'm tired of that stupid story I was writing on robin and Starfire. My computer lost the next 6 chapters. Yes, 6. Our internet had broke down for a very long time. So yeah… I'll try and make a chapter when I feel like it.

So here it is; what happens when Tadase get drunk, and is alone in a house with Amu…

But they aren't really alone.

Their mischievous charas are there.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just write about it.

* * *

Amu shifted nervously as she sat in silence with Tadase. The calm, yet awkward silence made her nervous. He sensed this and stood sadly.

"Amu-chan, is it alright If I get a drink?"

She snapped out of her trance and nodded as he left her room with his usual flowing, gentle strides.

* * *

Yoru's ears perked up as he heard footsteps. He pushed the bottle of so-called 'water' to the front of the fridge and then flew back and hid behind a milk carton.

The door opened and he saw a hand reach for the bottle and grab it. He knew from the scent that the target had taken the bait.

Tadase closed the fridge, rolling the bottled water in his hands, deep in thought.

"Am I boring Amu-chan? I think I am… But what can I do to make her interested again…?"

"A drink might help you think…." A mysterious voice flowed into his ears and he nodded, taking off the cap, and placed the opening to his mouth, swallowing the water down. He put the bottle down for a moment as it tingled in his mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth, enjoying its taste.

He chugged the rest of the bottle and put it down, rubbing his mouth with a napkin and then threw it away. He stumbled as he took a few steps forwards. He felt strange. A good kind of strange. Feelings of freedom and euphoria ran through his body.

He looked up the stairs and had one coherent thought in his mind. Amu's family were gone until Sunday. It was Friday.

His soaring mind began to think of numerous ways he could have her, his sick mind turning over and over. He crawled up the stairs, absolutely prepared to seduce his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

* * *

"Thieving cat!"

Yoru glanced to Kiseki then looked back through the crack in Amu's closet.

"Why are you here?!"

Yoru snickered and turned.

"I switched water with vodka. Tadase's gonna be up any minute. He gets drunk too easily."

Kiseki's eyes widened as he remembered the last time Tadase had gotten drunk. The shirt coming off, and he sat on Kuukai's lap… BOTH were drunk, which didn't help. Kiseki shook his head, ridding himself of the memory when the door was opened and Amu turned.

* * *

"Tadase-kun. You took a long time."

He said nothing as he closed the door behind him, slowly stepping towards her. Soon he stood before her. She blinked at him in confusion.

"Tadase-ku-!!" She was interrupted as he shoved her onto the bed and she turned, about to ask him why he did that, until she noticed he had taken his shirt off. She blushed as he crawled over her, and leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"I'll do things to you that will make you mine forever…"

He nibbled on the nape of her neck and she gasped at the attention. He pulled away from her neck and began to undo her zippered shirt with his teeth and she blushed at this gesture, which was making heat rise in between her thighs.

"T-t-tadase-k-kun…"

He finished her shirt with his hand, bringing his mouth up to hers, pressing his lips against her hot, open mouth in a sexy, passionate, and heated kiss. He pulled away and her eyes widened as he reached behind her, undoing her bra. He pulled it off of her and she blushed as he stared at her round, plump breasts. He leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples seductively and she gasped at this wonderful feeling. His other hand reached under her shorts and underwear, and he began to finger her vulva.

She gasped loudly at this new sensation and he began to press heated kisses down her body. He pulled her shorts and underwear off, tossing them to the side, leaning back on his heels to admire her gorgeous body.

She blushed bright red as he rubbed her thigh gently as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to her vagina, and gently slipping his tongue inside her, swirling it around inside of her.

She took in a sharp breath and let out a small gasp every time he would flick his tongue. Her gasps of shock and pleasure suddenly turned into moans of desire.

"Ohh… T-tadase…. Oh my god… Pleasee…."

At the sound of his name he pulled back, undoing the zipper of his pants. He pulled them off, along with his boxers and went back onto the bed and she blushed beet red as she saw him naked. She was embarrassed, she could admit, but she also couldn't deny that she was enjoying the view…

Tadase crawled up to her face and kissed her lips softly, being gentle for the first time in the past while. He pulled back, and looked her in the eye, and she noticed the slight haziness in them.

"I know… You can't get pregnant. You would be grounded and I would get killed. But… I need you somehow. _Please, Amu-chan…"_

His voice became deep and husky, wavering slightly in his need for her. She shivered as he sucked on her neck gently and she rubbed his arm in reply.

"T-Tadase-k-kun… I want…."

He looked up at her, gently brushing her hair back, staring into her honey-lemon eyes as she gazed into his rosy-pink eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, getting her voice back from where it seemed to be stuck.

"I want you too, Tadase-kun…"

He closed his eyes and leaned down to her ear and began to nibble on it softly, causing her to moan. He pulled back and gently whispered to her.

"Then it's me you'll have…"

She blushed as he kissed her jawline and then went back to her ear.

"So are you topping or am I…?"

She fought this blush at his question and smiled at him.

"I think it should be my turn."

He smiled mischievously and laid down on the bed as she crawled over him. He reached up to her breasts and ran his thumbs across them gently and she smiled, closing her eyes as she reveled in the sensation.

"So are you going to or what…"

He sounded slightly impatient and she opened her eyes, surprised that part of his kingly character was coming out. She smiled at him seductively and ran her hands down his body.

"I want to try something first."

Tadase smiled slightly as she went down his body.

"And what might that be…"

She didn't answer him. He became confused as he heard and felt nothing.

"Amu-cha… OHHHhhhhh oh my god… Ohhh…" He jumped as he felt her mouth close around his member and begin to go up and down on him.

He jerked every time a wave of pleasure came across him.

"Oh my god Amu-chan… Please go faster… OH my god…"

She obeyed his wish and began to suck on him even faster. She enjoyed hearing his moans of pleasure and him calling her name, his voice washed over with desire. She pulled her mouth from him and licked his tip and he shivered as he leaked a little.

"God don't tease me like that… Please Amu…"

She smirked and continued to flick her tongue on his tip and he groaned and eventually couldn't hold back any longer and exploded all over her. He breathed in heavily as Amu crawled back on top of him and he opened is eyes as she finished licking his juices off of her face. He blushed slightly at what he had just done.

"Amu-chan…"

She kissed him passionately and he closed his eyes, kissing her back, reaching his tongue into her mouth greedily, her taste mixed with him was so wonderful…

She pulled away and he whined as she smirked. She went back down to his erect member and positioned herself over him. Before she could do anything, Tadase had sat up and hugged her quickly.

"Amu-chan… I just want you to know that… I love you."

She froze as he held her and she kissed his shoulder softly, closing her eyes.

"I've never said it but…"

He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"I love you too, Tadase-kun."

His eyes sparkled and he kissed her gently, pulling away and lying back down on the bed, full of joy that he had finally heard her say that he loved her.

She positioned herself over him again and lowered, clenching her teeth and a sharp pain filled her. Tadase's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure, the feeling of her tight walls around him was almost too much for him to handle.

He opened his eyes as he heard her small squeak of discomfort, and he looked at her, concerned.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She smiled weakly at him, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine."

He lay his head back down, and gasped as she went up and down on him slowly; her movements were unsure and slightly awkward, but he felt absolutely wonderful. She began to pick up her pace on him, and he caught on to her rhythm.

Every now and then he would press his hips up when she would come down, and she would moan just as much as him. Her pace became faster, harder. He shivered in pleasure as she worked on him.

"Amu…" His voice was winded and a mere whisper, but his moans became louder and louder.

"Oh my god… Amu… Ohhhh… Please… Faster… Take me deeper… Ohhhh, oh!! Amu!" He did not register anything he said or did at this time, for he felt like he was flying, as did she.

She went faster every time he told her to, every time he moaned her name. She felt her peak beginning to come and She screamed as she stopped, and he felt her walls tighten around him, and he knew that he was going to come as well.

He screamed as he pulled himself out of her and moved down underneath her, shooting all over her blankets, completely missing her. He felt a pain around his penis and he whimpered slightly, but then his eyes shot open and he sat up in shock as he felt something press up against his dick.

He saw Amu kissing him lightly, and blushed as he came face-to-face, or rather, face-to-ass with her butt.

"A-Amu-ch-chan… Do you w-want me to…?"

She let out a small noise that he took as a yes and he shrugged, and began to lick her vulva softly, lovingly. They both felt a peak coming again, and she put her mouth around his dick as he exploded once more, and he felt her come all over his face.

He lay down and she crawled off of him after swallowing everything he had let out. He licked her juices off of his face and smiled softly; he had just made love to the girl of his dreams…

And she had accepted it.

He opened his eyes and turned to her as she lay down on the bed. He put his arms around her, and she put her arms around him as well, moving in close to his warm body. His thin but strong arms rubbed her back gently and she smiled at his gesture.

"Tadase-kun… That was…"

He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Amazing…"

She nodded and he held her tighter and they both fell into a deep sleep as the moon poured into the room from the window…

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MONDAY…**

Amu was waiting at the curb for the walk light to come on, still feeling overly happy at what had happened over the weekend.

"Amu-chan!"

She turned and smiled, a light blush coming onto her cheeks as Tadase ran up to her, taking her hand and kissing her, right there, in front of everyone. The two heard many phones clicking, and cameras blinking, but they didn't care. They were in love. That was what mattered.

He pulled away and the light had come on and they began to walk to the school, whispering quietly to each other and giving each other playful nudges. They headed to the royal garden as they walked onto the Academy grounds, and opened the glass doors, three stares meeting them.

Tadase and Amu didn't let go of each others' hands until they went down to their seats, looking at the table, and sat back as they saw Yoru with a camera…

And he had an evil look on his face.

"Yoru? What are you doing here?"

He looked at his paw as the smirk stuck on his face.

"Oh, just a little bit of… Blackmail!"

Amu raised an eyebrow at him and Tadase blinked in confusion.

"What?"

Yoru sighed, flying up to Amu's ear and whispering what was in the camera. She turned bright red and turned to him, and screamed

"YOU DID WHAT ON FRIDAY NIGHT?!?!?!"

Tadase sat up straight, looked at Amu's horrified and embarrassed face, then at the camera, then at the smirking Yoru. He began to blush as well as a realization dawned upon him.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me that he…"

Yoru crossed his arms and sat on the camera.

"I did."

Tadase stood up, and he felt heat rising to his face. He could not believe this. That was an invasion of privacy. He closed his eyes, banged his fist on the table then pointed at the offending cat.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Everyone fell silent as they saw Tadase's angry face, his pink eyes burning with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT'S A FUCKING INVASION OF PRIVACY!"

Yoru shrugged.

"I'm not exactly a good kid. I don't care. Now, cooperate, or else, your friends, and the whole school get to see it."

Tadase straightened, opened his mouth a few times, then sat down, glaring at the little cat. Amu shifted in her chair.

"What do you want Yoru."

He turned to her as Amu's charas and Tadase's flew up.

"WAIT!"

"BEFORE HE SAYS ANYTHING!"

Kiseki cleared his throat, a look of immense guilt on his face.

"We have a confession to make."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Kiseki looked at Amu, then Tadase, and then at the table.

"We were hiding in the closet so you two could have privacy… But Yoru tied our mouths shut and tied us up in there, and forced us to sit there and watch you too… We're really sorry, we didn't want to!"

"Every time we closed our eyes he hit us and told us to open them!"

"It's true-desu!"

Kiseki turned to Tadase, who looked slightly violated.

"I'm so sorry… I really didn't… I mean…" He hung his head, unable to finish, completely guilty, but also he was hiding something. Tadase's eyes widened as he saw a drop of something fall from Kiseki's face. He picked up his small chara and found him rubbing his little eyes.

"Kiseki… You must really mean it for you to be crying."

Kiseki said nothing, but just meekly nodded, and he expected Tadase to yell at him, saying that's not an excuse. He opened his eyes as he felt Tadase rub his head gently. He saw his owner smiling at him.

"It's okay."

Kiseki smiled, his tears beginning to stop.

"Tadase!"

They looked over to see Amu's charas hugging her neck and crying.

"We're really sorry!"

"We didn't want to-desu!"

"No, No! That's bad! Bad! We were bad!"

Amu smiled at them, and took them in her hands.

"Oh, shush. It's alright. Kiseki was forgiven, and I trust all of you. Please don't cry."

The three looked up and smiled.

"Thank you!!!"

"ALL RIGHT STOP IT!!"

Everyone turned to Yoru as he stood on the camera.

"I'll give this to either Tadase or Amu to destroy, if I can go on a date with Miki!"

Everyone around the table sweat-dropped, all except for Rhythm and Kiseki and Miki.

"WHAT?!"

Yoru glared at the two boys who were next to her.

"You heard me."

He turned to look at Miki and he smirked evilly.

"Now, now Miki. You don't want their special_ time together_ to be spread throughout the school… Do you?"

She sighed and looked at Rhythm and Kiseki with apoligetic glances and they nodded, flying back to their owners and continued glaring at the cat.

"I'll go on a date with you. One date."

Yoru pushed the camera to Tadase and took Miki's hand, smiling at her.

"That's all I want." He flew away with her in tow and everyone was silent as Tadase fingered the camera in his hands.

Yaya shook her head, unable to take it.

"Yaya wants to know what's on the camera!"

Tadase and Amu blushed, shaking their heads.

"N-no!!"

Rima glanced at Amu and turned to Yaya.

"I think that they did some dirty deeds over the weekend.

Amu and Tadase blushed even darker and glared at Rima, and Nagihiko shook his head.

"Even if they did, it's none of our business, right? We should leave them alone, even if we are curious."

Yaya groaned and Amu and Tadase looked at each other, looks of mutual agreement in their eyes. Tadase pushed the camera back to the middle of the table, and Yaya, Rima, and Nagi looked at him, obviously confused.

"If you really want to know…"

"You can watch it."

Nagihiko blinked at the two.

"But…"

"It's okay… You guys are our friends, we know you won't tell anyone."

Tadase shifted before he continued.

"But just so you know, it's… Mature."

Rima glared at him.

"Mature how."

Tadase swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Um… Mature as in… sexual content…"

Yaya stood up in shock and turned to Amu.

"Amu-chhi! You had… *mumbles… *… With Tadase?!?"

Amu blushed, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

"Y… Yes… I did…"

Nagihiko and Rima's eyes widened as they looked from Amu to Tadase.

"Really?"

Tadase nodded meekly, unable to speak. He heard a whimper coming from one side of the table and his eyes widened as he saw Amu crying. He stood up and kneeled next to her, wiping her tears away with his hands.

"Amu-chan… Are you alright? Do you hurt?"

She shook her head slowly, but then stopped.

"It kind of hurts a bit… But I'm mostly fine… I just don't want people thinking that I'm a… A…" She cried harder, unable to finish her sentence. Rima swallowed. She couldn't cry.

"Amu…"

Amu looked up at Rima as she spoke.

"You're my best friend. We all knew you two really loved each other; this is just how you ended up showing it. We understand. We won't leave you."

Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"That's right. We won't do such a thing as turn our backs on you because you did that. We are your friends. You're secrets are held close to our hearts, just like ours."

Yaya nodded, and winked at the two with a big grin.

"And secrets are kept by the best of friends!"

Tadase and Amu smiled at them thankfully.

"Thank you!!"

Rima smiled slightly.

"No problem… Are we still allowed to watch it?"

Amu blushed again, glancing at Tadase, who smiled at her.

"If you want. But… Tadase…"

He looked at her as she turned to him and she smiled.

"I'm not doing that again until I'm married."

He smiled weakly at her at the thought of her getting married to someone else.

"I… I understand."

She laughed and kissed him.

"I meant, until I get married to you."

He blushed and kissed her again, and they were too busy with each other to hear the camera playing, as Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko watched with wide eyes.

"_I'll do things to you that will make you mine forever…"_

"Woah."

The sound of a zipper being undone made the three blush. Their eyes widened as Amu's clothes came completely off and Nagi's eyes widened and he covered his eyes.

"Oh my god!! I didn't… mean… oh my god… Ahhhh…. Nooo…."

Nagi heard the camera close and he opened his eyes again, sighing. He looked at Amu and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Urg."

Amu shook her head and nodded.

"I know, it'll take a while for you to look at me again."

Rima and yaya were blushing as they looked at Tadase. Rima glared at him and crossed her arms.

"You are a pervert."

Tadase blushed slightly and then his eyes widened as Amu kissed him, full-on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"He's my pervert."

He smiled at her, then jumped, his eyes wide in shock.

"A-a-a-amu-ch-ch-chan!! N-n-not… D-d-ont… G-grab me… Th-there in front of p-people!!"

She smiled at him and kissed him again, and the blush didn't leave his face as they kissed, and Rima, Yaya, and Nagi's mouths were wide open.

Eru randomly flew into the room and pointed at them.

"Aha! I knew that Amu was a hentai, but now Tadase is one too! These grade-schoolers are getting out of control! WahhhH!!!!!" She flew away, but hit the glass, fell and fainted.

The three unoccupied guardians looked at the camera and blinked.

"How do we destroy it…"

"WHITE DECORATION!"

A bright white light went right through the camera, blasting it into tiny pieces. They turned to Tadase, who had somehow spontaneously transformed into platinum royale. Amu smiled at him.

"You're chara nari is really hot…" She kissed him again and he lost his balance, falling onto the floor with him on top of her.

The three shook their heads, picked up the broken pieces of the camera and threw it away, leaving the frilly prince, and the pink-haired heroine to their _fun._

* * *

Haha. Amu and Tadase are hentais. Sucks to be them.

Read and review. Flame is allowed.

-bee.

P.S. I only wrote this, because I have never seen a TadAmu sex story on here. I guess I could call this a lemon? Hm. I don't care. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I'm back. Thanks to those who listened and put in on the poll.

No thanks to those who were being rude and pissing me off.

Send me flames if you want; i speak my mind. Just read the story.

* * *

"Amu-chan!! Tadase is here!"

Amu's smile brightened.

"Alright mom! Tadase-kun, you can come up here!"

She heard gentle footsteps make their way up the stairs, and she smiled, recognizing their gentle pace. The door opened and closed quickly, and Tadase was leaning against it, smiling.

"Amu-koi."

Amu smiled, shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You could warn me."

Tadase walked towards her, smiling.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then looked at her seriously.

"So, Amu-koi... Are you...?"

Amu smiled brightly, shaking her head.

"Nope!! I took the test, and it was negative. I did it three times, and even went to the doctor, and I'm not pregnant."

Tadase smiled.

"That's great."

"You sound disappointed?"

Tadase shook his head, sitting on her bed as she slipped her bra and shirt on.

"No, It's not that. It's just... You know, no matter what I'll love you. I'll love you and no one else, and never leave you... You know that, right?"

Amu turned around and smiled.

"I know. I wasn't worried about you leaving me. I was worried about my parents getting even angrier with me if I got pregnant."

Tadase stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly.

"...Angrier?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He blinked, a crimson blush rising to his cheeks.

"Did you... Tell them?"

She nodded.

"Mom noticed things were different. She got it out of me."

Tadase covered his privates as his whole face burned.

"D-d-does your d-d-d-a-d-d k-k-kn-know??!"

Amu smiled and nodded, moving his hands.

"_**Yes,**_ and stop covering yourself like that. He won't cut it off y'know. He's not that mean."

Tadase looked down, muttering under his breath about not being so sure. Amu laughed and shook her head, and flopped down onto him, straddling his lap. He looked up at her with bright pink sparkling eyes, full of curiosity.

"Amu-koi?"

Amu smiled, placing a hand on her boyfriends' cheek.

"I love you, Tadase."

Tadase smiled, placing a hand over hers, leaning into it.

"I love you too..." He looked up at her, eyes hazy. "_**Amu-ai...**_"

Amu blushed at this.

"T-T-Tadase..."

Tadase ran his free hand through her hair, bringing it down to her neck, pulling her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers and she moaned. He pulled her hand off of his face, entangling his fingers with his.

He put a hand on her hip, tracing gentle circles on her skin, which caused her to sigh. She swung her legs around, wrapping them around his waist, and he moaned as she sat against his _sensitive area._

Amu smiled coyly.

"Are you enjoying that, Tadase-ai?"

He nodded slowly, hissing through his teeth as she bucked her hips, running herself along the bulge that was quickly growing in his pants.

"A-A-Amu-ai.... Uhhhnn... Your... Your... P-parents... And sss... Ahh! YOUR SISTER!"

He panted, cheeks flushed bright pink. Amu smiled.

"Don't worry. They're leaving soon."

Tadase blushed, refusing to open his eyes. His thoughts flashed back to what Amu had told him when they told everyone they had sex...

He pulled away slightly, his hair covering his face in embarassment. Amu looked at him oddly.

"Tadase-ai?"

Tadase chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to say anything. She placed her hands on his thighs, and he took in a sharp breath.

"Tadase-ai? Are you okay?"

"No."

She blinked.

"Why?"

Tadase looked up at her, taking her hands and removing them.

"I don't want to hurt you. You told me that you weren't having sex again until you were married."

"To you."

"Doesn't matter!"

Amu shut her mouth, eyes fluttering down as the room was filled with silence. The only noise was the sound of he front door closing, and a car driving out of the garage and down the road. The silence that crawled throughout the house signified they were alone, just like that first time they had become one...

"...Tadase... I..."

Tadase looked up at her, and she was smiling softly.

"If I did do that before I was married... It would only be with you. But I don't need that right now. I just want to be with you."

Tadase said nothing as Amu moved towards him, gently caressing his cheek. She kissed his lips softly, running her hand down his chest and stomach, and down much, much lower. Tadase's breathing quickened as Amu stroked his erection through his pants.

A low growl began to roll deep in his throat, and made a constant noise throughout the room, and Amu's eyebrows flew up as she realised what it was; Tadase was _purring._

She pressed a little harder and the purring became louder, and suddenly Tadase bit down on his lip hard, grabbing her wrist and moving it from his privates. He curled up into a ball and fell down onto the bed, rolling and turning away.

His pants echoed throughout the room and Amu stared at him, slightly hurt and extremely confused.

"...Tadase?"

Tadase let out a breath, running a hand through his blonde tresses.

"Don't you get it, Amu-ai? Every time you touch me, all I want to do is take you. Take you for all that you are... And keep you, and never, ever let you go... Every time you whisper to me, my knees quake and I feel like i'm going to let go right then and there. Every time you call my name, it just makes me want to-" He bit his tongue, unable to allow himself to say those words.

Amu ran a hand through his hair.

"Makes you want to what?"

Tadase sighed, closing his eyes as his blush darkened.

"Every time you call my name... It just makes me want to fuck you into a wall... So very, very hard... That's what you do to me, and I can't control myself, so if you touch me, then I'll hurt you in the end..."

"If I'm moaning and screaming your name in pleasure, I don't think you're hurting me."

"But-"

"Tadase."

Tadase looked up at her and she had a strange smile on her face as she leaned down towards his ear. Her hot breath trickled down his neck and he let out a light whimper.

"...I bought condoms."

Tadase's eyes shot open, and Amu looked at him with pleading eyes. Tadase stared at his beautiful girlfriend. He loved her more than anything, but he knew he shouldn't show it that way.

"...Not right now."

Amu's face fell, but knew he was doing that because he cared. Suddenly, Tadase groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Uhgghhhnnnn... Come shower with me, I need to fix this _**problem...**_"

Amu smiled, taking her boyfriend's hand and walking to the bathroom with him. They walked in, closing the door and locking it. Tadase began to take off his shirt, and Amu leaned against the door for a moment, then blushed as she remembered the time where Ikuto had been in here, suggesting that it was too small for two people...

"Ikuto... Ugh..."

"...What?"

Amu's head shot up, and she saw Tadase's shocked expression, which was mixed with a strange kind of jealousy and hurt.

"...You... What about Ikuto-nii-san?"

Amu blushed.

"Nothing! I didn't mean to say that!"

Tadase's hurt expression worsened.

"Are you saying you think about him?"

Amu looked at him in fear.

"NO!"

Tadase stared at her, his eyes clearly screaming at her, full of sadness, anger, and jealousy... He bit his lip and took her hand, kissing it gently. He shakily kissed her on the cheek as well and forced a smile onto her face.

"Okay. I believe you. If you say that you aren't thinking of him; I believe you. I trust you, Amu-ai." He gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and she smiled thankfully.

"You know I love you more than anything. Ikuto is no more than a friend."

Tadase smiled, nodding.

"I know... I can't help but get jealous though. But i'm sorry."

Amu shook her head, smiling.

"No! Don't be. It's fine. Thank you."

Tadase smiled at her, and then began to unbuckle his belt, and then Amu remembered what they were doing. She slapped her head mentally.

_"Way to ruin it!"_

_"Shut up!"_ She snapped back.

_"I can't. I'm you."_

_"Well... I should shut up!"_

_"Smart."_

Amu shook her head, ridding herself of her own thoughts. She pulled off her shirt and shorts, and reached behind her to undo her bra, but Tadase noticed this, stopping her hands. She looked at him, and blushed as he smiled lovingly.

"Let me get it."

She nodded, and blushed as one hand held onto her right hand, and his other wound around her, easily unclipping the clasps of her bra. Her jaw dropped and he laughed at her expression.

"What? You seem so shocked."

"I am! How can you do that with one hand?!"

Tadase smirked.

"Practice."

Amu glared at him.

"What kind."

Tadase just laughed.

"I'm kidding. But, this is where i'm not joking. Look down, my oh-so-observant girlfriend."

Amu blinked, and looked down, shocked to see that they were both now completely naked. She looked up at her boyfriend, who smiled innocently.

Amu shook her head, laughing.

"Well aren't you full of surprises today. What, can you tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue, too?"

Tadase smiled, pulling her towards him and licking her top lip gently.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you..."

Amu blushed at the thought of how sexy it would be if Tadase did that in front of her. She heard Tadase laugh, and she stared at him.

"What?!"

Tadase smiled brightly, pink eyes shining.

"You just voiced that out, Amu-ai. It was really cute."

Amu stared at him.

"Huh."

Tadase giggled.

_"Oh my god... It would be so fucking sexy if Tadase tied a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue in front of me."_

Amu's eyes widened.

"DID I REALLY?!"

Tadase nodded, smiling. She hit her forehead, groaning.

"UGH!"

Tadase smiled, grabbing her hand and walking towards the shower. They stepped in, and closed the glass door. Tadase turned on the water, and as it hit him, he let out a loud moan. Amu seethed.

"It's so cold!"

"Cold showers work best for this kind of thing."

"It burns. I don't like it."

Tadase opened one of his eyes at the pinkette.

"Would you rather I turn the heat on and you watch me physically take care of it?"

Amu blushed, looking at the ground.

"It'd be... Interesting to know... What you like to do..."

Tadase blushed a bit, smiling. He turned the heat on, and as the water became a nice warm temperature, he leaned against the wall of the shower, and Amu watched with interest.

"God, this is gonna be embarrassing."

"I don't care. I want to see."

Tadase laughed.

"You're quite the pervert."

Amu scoffed.

"You're the one with the erection!"

"Touche'."

He wrapped his own hand around his erection, and he let out a soft moan, slowly moving it up along his length. He rubbed his finger against the opening at the head, and he hissed through his teeth in pleasure. He ran his hand back down, making sure to go all the way down so his balls would slap against his hand.

His pace began to quicken, and sweat beads formed on his face, and he began to pant. He could feel his climax coming, and he gasped as his hand was removed, and replaced by a smaller, more feminine hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at his girlfriend, who was copying his movements, ocassionally taking his balls into her hand, which caused him to moan.

"A-A-Amu-aiiiii... Uhhhnnnn...."

She smiled at her boyfriend's reaction, and gasped as he stuck two fingers into her, shallowly thrusting them in and out of her. She continued her work on him, but sometimes couldn't stop the moan that so desperately wanted to pour out of her mouth.

Tadase smiled, and kissed her neck, licking her wet skin. She tasted so good to him, he wanted more. He moved down and began to suck on one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around her pink nipple. She gasped in pleasure, and he pulled his finger out of her, pulling away from her chest. A trail of spit fell from his mouth, and she seductively licked it away.

He smiled awkwardly at her, looking down.

"I really, reeally need to get rid of that. Or i'll scream. I'm not kidding."

Amu nodded, smiling.

"I'll go out and wait for you."

Tadase smiled thankfully, kissing her lips lovingly, and gasped in suprise as she squeezed him before leaving. She shut the door behind her and Tadase sighed. She was full of surprises.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft once again, pumping it up and down his length. He let out a loud moan, and he felt his climax returning. He was so close to it, his hand pumping up and down extremely fast, he just needed to keep going for a bit longer...

He let out a cry of pleasure as his cum shot out of his dick, flying onto the other wall. He slid down the slick wall, and sat on the floor of the shower, panting, rubbing his limp dick softly.

He opened his mouth, lifting his head up as water fell into his mouth occasionally; it felt really refreshing to have the water fall on him after that.

* * *

Tadase walked into Amu's room, smiling gently. She lay on the bed, her hair dry and slightly wavy. She wore a big t-shirt and short shorts, and he could plainly tell that there was no bra underneath that shirt. He closed her door and dropped the towel that was hanging over his head.

He crawled onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up against him. He kissed her exposed shoulder, and she moaned in her sleep, and he smiled, gently caressing her breast in his hand to see what reaction he would get. She moaned again, more passionately.

"...Mmmmmm... Uhn... Uhnn..."

Tadase leaned into her ear, stroking her once again.

_"Say my name, Amu-ai."_

She moaned again and he commanded her to say his name.

"NNnnnnnn... T... Tadase... Tadase-aii..."

He smiled triumphantly.

"Good."

He removed his hand from her breast, and slipped it into her short shorts, surprised to find that she was wearing no underwear as well. She was dripping wet and he smiled.

"My... Amu-ai, just what are you dreaming of..."

He rubbed her opening gently, and she moaned occasionally. He kissed her neck, running a hand through her hair as well. Soon enough, he felt as though he was going to fall asleep. He yawned, pulling his hand out of his girlfriend. He lifted her, pulling the covers out. He lay down next to her and pulled them up, wrapping his arms around her once more.

He caressed her cheek softly, kissing her lips with fervor.

"I love you, Amu-ai. Sweet dreams..."

He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Amu's eyes fluttered open as she felt warmth suddenly dissappear from her bed. She turned around and saw Tadase being held partly in the air by his wrist, and her extremely pissed off father the one holding him. Tadase's eyes were wide in fear as he stared into the eyes of Amu's extremely strong and scary dad.

Amu's jaw dropped; her dad didn't seem like the type.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Tadase struggled to get him to let go.

"I didn't do anything to her!!"

Amu's dad, raised his hand into the air, slapping the blonde across the face, causing Amu to scream.

"**DAD!!!! NO!!!"**

Tadase fell to the floor, holding a hand to his face. He looked up at her dad, who was glaring at him darkly.

"Like hell you did nothing. My wife comes to me one day and tells me that you almost got Amu PREGNANT, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU DID NOTHING TO HER WHILE WE WERE GONE?! I DONT KNOW WHY MY WIFE EVEN ALLOWED YOU WITHIN 40 FEET OF HER!"

Tadase stood up, moving his hand and Amu bit her lip as she saw the blood that trickled from his lip.

"But, I love her!!!"

"IF YOU LOVED HER, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD SEX WITH HER AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!"

Tadase squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE!"

The room fell silent as Tadase began to sob.

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE!! THAT'S WHY I GOT A JOB AND WORK LATE AT NIGHT AND ALL WEEKEND... I WAS SCARED THAT AMU WAS GOING TO GET PREGNANT, SO I GOT A JOB TO SUPPORT HER! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER, AND I FELT TERRIBLE ABOUT WHAT I HAD DONE! I LOVE AMU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!! SO PLEASE, DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE HER!"

Tadase looked up at Amu's father with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't say things like that... I'd kill myself if I was unable to see Amu. I'd die."

Amu's dad said nothing, but his blank expression was replaced by anger once again.

"You expect it to be that easy?"

"Honey."

Amu's dad stayed where he was, ignoring his wife who now stood at the doorway. He looked at Tadase with fierce eyes.

"Get out."

Tadase felt his heart being ripped apart, and he did not move. He couldn't leave Amu behind.

"...I refuse."

"What did you just say?"

Tadase swallowed. He stood, and looked at him dead-on.

"I refuse. I will not leave the girl I am in love with."

The older man growled.

"Why, you..."

He lifted his hand, and brought it down to hit Tadase square on the cheek, and the blonde flew into the desk with a loud thud. Amu screamed in horror as Tadase fell to his knees, holding his head in pain, crumpling to the ground.

"DAD! STOP IT!!"

Amu jumped to the ground, grabbing her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Tadase, let's go! Let's just go away!!"

Tadase blinked in confusion, and Amu helped him stand, grabbing his jacket, helping him put it on. She put her arms around him, and began to walk towards her door, and her mother moved for her. She turned back to her dad and felt tears well up.

"If you hate Tadase... For loving me so much... Then I hate you."

Her dad's face fell, and Amu began to walk down the stairs, and her mom followed. She grabbed her wallet and handed amu 10,000 yen.

Amu's jaw dropped.

"Mom, I-"

She smiled.

"No. It's alright. Write letters to me and visit sometime, okay?"

Amu smiled broadly, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Thank you!" Amu went through the door, talking to Tadase sweetly, trying to get him to come back out of his shock from the hit he had taken.

* * *

There you go.

Next chapter- Tadase tells Amu about his incident with Kuukai.

P.S. About the amu-ai and Tadase-ai thing... I read once a saying "If you dont show love for each other, _koi_ doesn't become _ai!_" So, if I used it in the wrong way by putting it behind their names, please tell me. It would mean alot to hear from a higher state of knowledge. Thanks.

~Bee.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I know this is a pretty fast update for me, but I really want to type this chapter out. It's probably gonna be my favorite one...

Anyways. Thanks for the support.

* * *

"Tadase-ai, come on. We're at your house..."

Tadase blinked, looking up, tilting his head. He squinted at the house, and sighed.

"What.... What happened..."

Amu bit her lip, helping him walk towards the door.

"You have a concussion. You got thrown into a wall and a desk pretty hard."

Tadase nodded, rubbing his head.

"I can feel that much..." He let out a soft laugh, then sighed.

"You're... You're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

Amu blinked and smiled sadly, nodding.

"Yes. I am."

Tadase smiled, turning to her.

"I recognize your hair. I can't really remember your name, but I think... It's... A..."

He chewed on his lip softly, and Amu smiled, thinking it was adorable.

"Amu."

His eyes brightened.

"I knew it!!"

Amu laughed as they made it to the door. She knocked on it gently, and it opened soon after, revealing Tadase's mom.

"Tadase? Hinamori-san? Why does Tadase have a bruise on his face?"

Amu looked at her sadly.

"My dad got very angry with him and hit him. He's got a slight concussion, but he should be fine if he lays down. I want to stay with him, if that is alright."

She smiled hesitantly, and nodded.

"Yes, alright. You know where his room is?"

Amu nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

"I feel like a dick, y'know?"

"Don't."

Tadase shot up in his bed, staring at Amu with annoyed eyes.

"But I can't even remember the girlfriend I had fucking _**SEX**_ with!!"

Amu sighed.

"It'll most likely come back to you."

Tadase groaned, flopping back onto his pillow. A scene flashed through his mind, and he blushed, moaning a bit at the thought. Amu laughed.

"Remembered something, did you?"

Tadase blushed even harder.

"N-not really..."

There was a knock on Tadase's door, and the two turned towards it with quizzical looks.

"Hey, Tadase!! Hinamori! Can I come in?"

Tadase blinked.

"Sounds... Familiar..." His eyes suddenly widened and he began to blush as scenes flashed through his mind. He practically jumped underneath his blankets, screaming.

"GAH! NO, YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!"

The figure outside the door froze.

"...Why?"

Amu sighed.

"Come in Kuukai."

Tadase hissed underneath his blankets.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

Kuukai opened the door, stepping into the room. He took his shoes off outside and walked in. He went up to Amu and nodded towards the bed.

"What's up with him?"

Amu sighed, shrugging.

"He has a concussion, and he's gradually remembering things. He obviously remembered something frightening about you, or else he wouldn't be hiding under the covers like a madman."

Kuukai blinked.

"Does he remember you?"

Amu smiled sadly.

"My face, my hair, and he recognizes my name. He's getting dirty memories, that's for sure."

A small whimper was heard from under the sheets and Kuukai laughed.

"I can see that. Eh, Tadase! What memory did you have of me."

"..." Tadase was silent under the covers, and Kuukai's eyebrows rose.

"Ooohhhh. THAT one..."

Amu blinked.

"What?"

Kuukai sat down on the edge of Tadase's bed, causing the blonde to flinch under the covers.

"Well... Tadase gets drunk easily. It was before you were in the guardians..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Hotori, do you want me to stay longer?"_

_Tadase opened his mouth to reply to Nadeshiko, but suddenly a certain brown haired soccer player jumped in front of her._

_"You go home, you have dance practice! I'll stay and help Tadase."_

_Yaya's eyes brightened._

_"So Yaya can go home too?!"_

_Kuukai nodded and Yaya jumped up, grabbing her bag and running away with inhuman speed. Nadeshiko sweatdropped, running after her._

_"Yaya-chan..."_

_The door to the garden closed, and Tadase turned to his friend._

_"Souma-kun, you don't have to stay."_

_Kuukai smiled._

_"It's alright, King! I'm your jack- that's my job!"_

_Tadase smiled weakly and nodded._

_"Mm." He turned back to his paperwork and continued, and Kuukai sat down as well. Tadase suddenly looked up, tapping his forehead in annoyance._

_"Ughh. Kiseki, could you go home and watch the house? I just remembered that mother and father took grandma to the hospital."_

_Kiseki nodded, flying away. Tadase blinked at Kuukai._

_"Where is Daichi?"_

_Kuukai shrugged._

_"At home, most likely."_

_Tadase nodded, about to go back into work mode, when suddenly Kuukai placed something onto the table. Tadase looked up, reading the label on the bottle that had appeared and he gasped, looking at his best friend in shock._

_"Souma-kun!!"_

_Kuukai laughed._

_"Just try it!"  
_

_Tadase glared at him._

_"I refuse."_

_"Defiant, are we? Just try it. Loosen up."_

_Tadase sighed, rubbing his forehead._

_"Souma, as the guardians we, of all people, should not bring alcoholic beverages to the school, let alone __**drink**__ them."_

_Kuukai sighed._

_"Guess you aren't king enough."_

_Tadase's eyebrow twitched. It was just peer pressure. He could handle that. Kuukai smirked._

_"Or maybe you're just worried about getting drunk, and doing something stupid." _

_Tadase blushed, pounding his fist onto the table, staring at his best friend with burning eyes._

_"I am __**not!**__ Stop this nonsense and dispose of that!"_

_Kuukai smiled, leaning back._

_"I know a part of you wants to. Come on. Just try it."_

_Tadase stared at his best friend, resisting. But he knew, deep down, a part of him was curious..._

_He gasped as he realised how close Kuukai had gotten. _

_"Come on, Tadase. Just try it..."_

_Tadase swallowed._

_"Will you give me some personal space if I do?!"_

_Kuukai smirked._

_"Sure, why not."_

_He backed away, passing Tadase the bottle. Tadase gingerly took it, staring at it in fear. He silently vowed in his mind never to have alcohol again after this._

_He took off the cap, and brought it to his lips, tilting it up and allowing some of the liquid to pour into his mouth. The taste disgusted him greatly, and it burned in his throat, but something about it made him keep drinking it. _

_After a minute or so, he had set down he bottle in horror, putting his elbows on his knees, his forehead in his hands._

_"Oh god... What if my mom notices something..."_

_"You sound the same."_

_"Well, I..."_

_Tadase blinked, looking up._

_"I don't... Feel the same..."_

_Kuukai blinked oddly, picking up the bottle and drinking from it as well. He pulled it away, wiping his mouth, and saw that Tadase's eyes were slowly darkening over. He stared at his best friend oddly._

_"...Tadase?"_

_"Kuukai."_

_Kuukai shot up straight as his name flew from Tadase's lips in that tone of voice. Tadase was drunk. He could tell._

_"Tadase, you aren't yourself right now."_

_Tadase stood up._

_"I don't care."_

_Kuukai swallowed as the blonde walked towards him._

_"T-Tadase, what-"_

_He was silenced as Tadase sat on his lap, and Kuukai fought back a moan; wait, what the hell?! This was his best friend! His best __**guy**__ friend!!_

_**"Kuukai..."**_

_Kuukai flinched as Tadase's name rolled off of his tongue._

_"Y-Yeah, Tadase?"_

_Tadase smirked._

_"I can tell you like it."_

_Kuukai blushed, just realizing that there was blood rushing down to his nether regions like mad. He put his hands on Tadase's shoulders, pushing him back slightly._

_"Tadase, p-please don't..."_

_Tadase smiled, leaning towards the spiky chesnut-haired boy._

_"If it's what you want, then what's so wrong with it..."_

_Kuukai blushed, saying nothing; the blonde, although drunk, was right."_

_Kuukai looked down, sighing._

_"Are you... Sure?"_

_Tadase nodded._

_"Mm."_

_He pulled his shirt off, and put a hand on Kuukai's face, leaning towards him. Kuukai blushed as Tadase's alcohol-ridden breath brushed his lips. Tadase smiled at the boy._

_"I'm sure."_

_He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently, catching his bottom lip in between his teeth. Kuukai moaned at that feeling, placing his hands on Tadase's bare sides, running his hands up and down. _

_Tadase shifted over Kuukai's boner, which caused Kuukai to gasp. Tadase took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the older boy's mouth, exploring his mouth curiously._

_Tadase swirled his tongue around Kuukai's which caused a low moan to form in the brown-haired boy's throat._

_Tadase pulled back slightly, a trail of spit connecting their lips._

_"Your shirt..."_

_Kuukai took the hint and leaned forward, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Tadase placed his hand on the older boy's chest, and leaned down, sucking on his neck gently. Kuukai blushed and moaned again. This wasn't right; he was the elder one. He should be having the power and the control... Right?_

_Tadase bit Kuukai's neck softly, which caused Kuukai to gasp and writhe beneath the blonde. Tadase laughed and pulled back, staring at the green-eyed boy with burning, dark pink eyes._

_"Needy, aren't we."_

_Kuukai panted tracing circles on Tadase's shoulders._

_"T-Tadase... This isn't right.. It's... Ughhh..."_

_Tadase shifted again, stopping Kuukai mid-sentence. Kuukai threw his head back as Tadase's hand ran down his chest and down lower._

_"It's... __**What,**__ Kuukai?"_

_Kuukai bit his lip, afraid of this ending. He was scared of what would happen, yet he wanted it to come. Tadase gently rubbed his erection through his pants and Kuukai whimpered, pushing his hips up into the blonde's hand._

_"Tadase," he whimpered helplessly, "s-stop it..."_

_Tadase smirked, breathing into his ear._

_"Your body is telling me not to..."_

_Tadase crawled off of Kuukai's lap, gently kissing the bulge in his pants, and Kuukai moaned extremely loud, sweat beads forming on his forehead._

_"T-T-TADASE!!! UUGHHHHNNN PLEASE, STOP IT!!"_

_Tadase looked up, standing, pulling his hand away. Kuukai's labored breathing slowed, and when he opened his eyes, dark pink ones stared back._

_"This doesn't leave this room..."_

_Kuukai nodded, agreeing. Suddenly, Tadase licked the older boy's lip, which caused him to blush and pull back in shock. Tadase laughed, standing, pulling his shirt back on over his head._

_"Come on Kuukai. __**Loosen up.**__"_

_The blonde sat back down and began scribbling away at his paperwork, not bothering to look at the brunnette._

_"Put your shirt back on."_

_Kuukai blinked, leaning down and grabbing his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, he couldn't help but stare at the blonde. _

_"Did this really happen?"_

* * *

Amu blinked, blushing. She looked at the covers, which were trembling.

"That.... Really happened?"

Tadase shot up from under the covers, glaring at Kuukai, his face bright red.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT INCIDENT WAS NOT TO LEAVE THAT ROOM! BASTARD!"

Kuukai stared at him, sighing.

"I know. But she's your girlfriend. Doesn't she have the right to know?"

Tadase closed his eyes tightly leaning back on his pillows, covering his face.

"I'm not a whore... I'm not gay... I was just drunk , it's not my fault I get drunk easily... It's not my fault...."

Amu smiled, crawling onto the bed next to him, and Kuukai went over to the chair. Amu kissed her boyfriend's forehead sweetly, and he moved his fingers, peering up at her through his hands. She laughed and moved his hands, stroking his cheek.

"You're not a whore, and you aren't gay. I know that. That's obvious enough. It's okay Tadase."

Tadase sniffled.

"R-really?"

Amu nodded.

"Really."

Tadase smiled, his tears ceasing.

"Amu-ai!!" He put his arms around her, kissing her neck gently and she smiled, hugging him back. She looked up at Kuukai, who was smiling at the two.

"So, Kuukai... Utau or Yaya?"

Kuukai blushed.

"2 years older or 2 years younger?"

Amu nodded, smiling. Tadase turned his head towards the boy in curiosity of his answer. Kuukai rubbed his neck.

"Well... Utau's hot and all... And nice... But... Well..."

Amu grinned.

"PEDOPHILE!"

Kuukai blushed, growling.

"HEY, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED!"

Amu laughed until she felt Tadase shift. She looked down at the blonde, who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Tadase?"

"Ummm... Amu-ai..."

She blinked, and then suddenly laughed as she realized what he was so embarrassed about. She looked up at Kuukai.

"Me and Tadase need to get some sleep. See you later."

Kuukai smirked, nodding.

"Have fun."

Tadase blushed as his best friend left and closed the door, and Amu jumped up to lock it. Amu turned back to the bed to see Tadase undoing his belt buckle. Amu shook her head, smiling. She removed his hands and swiftly took off the belt and had his jeans and boxers down in less than five seconds.

He looked up at her in shock and she smiled.

"You aren't the only one who's full of suprises."

Tadase just smiled and lay down, gasping as her mouth closed around his erection. He did his best not to scream, but felt as though he was going to burst any second. He bucked his hips up, but Amu raised her hands, holding them down.

Tadase's face flushed as he panted, and his hand reached over, flicking his radio on and music blared throughout the room.

"Ahhhh... Uhhnnn... Oh, Amu-ai... Ohh..."

These moans that Amu could now hear only pressed her on further, and so she swirled her tongue around his dick slowly, and Tadase let out a loud moan as she did so. She gave his dick a harsh suck and he squeaked in pleasure.

She took his warm balls in one of her hands, and fondled them, taking his whole length into her mouth. He gasped and writhed at the pleasure he felt. She pulled back a bit, and just sucked on his head, and he gritted his teeth, sweating.

"Ahhhn!! Amu-ai!! I'm... I'm going to... I'm..."

Amu let out a small noise, giving him the okay. He felt his legs begin to shake and his body move involuntarily. He let out a cry of pleasure, and shot his load into her mouth, and there was so much that she choked on it. She swallowed it all, then pulled back, licking the remains off of his dick, balls, and abdomen.

His face was flushed and she smiled, pulling the covers over him. He looked at her, blushing and smiling.

"Amu-ai..."

"Yes?"

Tadase closed his eyes, letting out a heavy breath.

"I remember you now."

Amu laughed as Tadase then fell into a deep sleep, the power of after-orgasm wearing him out.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it.

~Bee.


End file.
